1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correctional collar. More particularly, the correctional collar is worn by a "convict" and is used to identify him as such during all or part of his sentence which is served away from the confines of a penal institution.
2. Prior Art
The use of collars, bracelets, belts and other articles which can be used to encircle a portion of the body have been used in the past to identify the wearer of the article. For example, hospitals use bracelets which go around the wrist of the patient and which are used to identify the patient, the nature of his ailment (sometimes) and possible medications to which he might be allergic. For the most part, these hospital bracelets can be removed only by cutting through the bracelet itself.
As a result of a patentability search which was conducted on the present invention, the following U.S. patents were uncovered: Scott U.S. Pat. No. 115,647, Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 339,214, Ferrell U.S. Pat. No. 583,796, Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,183, Baumgartner U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,028, Laugherty et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,450 and Vail, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,905.
The only patents of the above list which relate to "correctional" uses are Farrell U.S. Pat. No. 583,796 and Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,183. However, these patents involve prisoners or convicts who are already in custody, and these references do not show or suggest the features of the present invention.
Scott U.S. Pat. No. 115,647 and Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 339,214 are pertinent in that they both show lockable collars which are adapted to go on animals, a dog in the first instance, and cattle in the second instance.
The closest patents appear to be Baumgartner U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,028 and Laugherty U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,450; both of these patents relate to identification bands (to go around the arm or wrist) which are locked in place and which must be cut to be removed.
The remaining patent, Vail, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,905 is not considered to be sufficiently pertinent as to require any comment.
The patents uncovered in the preliminary search, for the above reasons, do not show or suggest the features of the present invention, as will hereinafter more clearly appear.